


Ferris Wheel

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheel, M/M, wheel rockin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas on a Ferris Wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

"Please, Dean?" Cas begs, looking up at the fair ride before them. "Can we?"

Dean suppresses a shudder as he stares at the massive wheel. The tiny cars held on by a single bar welded to the frame. But he sees Castiel, watching him with hope in his eyes, asking him to do one of things he hates the most. He just can't bring himself to say no.

"Sure, Cas," he agrees, trying to not let Castiel know just how much he really doesn't want to go. He's sure it'll be worth it just to see the angel's face light up.

Cas bounces on the balls of his feet and drags Dean along by the hand to stand in the short line for the Ferris Wheel. They only wait for five minutes before they're ushered into a purple car waiting for them at the bottom.

"All set," the operator says as she clips the small chain across their laps.

"What, this is it?" Dean demands, shaking the thin links that are supposed to keep them inside the minuscule car.

"Yes, sir," the girl says, stepping back to push the lever down to start the ride up again. "Have a nice ride!"

Dean let's out a (totally manly) squeak as the wheel begins to turn, carrying them ever higher. His knuckles turn white with the force he's applying to holding onto the side of the metal cart.

Cas leans back and the car tilts back with him. He laughs with delight as he figures out how to keep the car rocking. He leans forward again, not noticing Dean hyperventilating in the seat next to him. The car is rocking steadily by the time they reach the top.

"Cas," Dean growls, gripping the angel's forearm. "Stop it."

"But everyone else is doing it," Cas whines like a petulant child. He rocks backward again and Dean wraps his arms around the angel, trying to keep him still.

The wheel begins to turn again and Dean whimpers against Cas's shoulder as they begin their descent. As he sees the ground coming closer, Dean releases Castiel from his grip and straightens himself up, deftly ignoring the angel's smug grin.

"We don't have a line," the operator says as they slow to a stop. "If you'd like to stay--"

"No." Dean already has the flimsy chain unclipped and is ready to pull Cas away from the terrifying ride.

The angel laughs as Dean drags him away.


End file.
